


Like Blood

by samskeyti



Category: Inglourious Basterds (2009)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-08
Updated: 2010-01-08
Packaged: 2017-10-07 21:52:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/69615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samskeyti/pseuds/samskeyti
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At La Louisiane. Prompt = family</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like Blood

In another life perhaps Hugo devoted himself to something like this: blonde, blue-eyed, with her sharp, silly smile.

He may've followed his father, carved designs on fine cabinets, cut and snugged meticulous joints. Had his own sons, had his father's business not been lost.

Bridget tilts her glass, laughing. He grimaces.

_Kinder, Küche, Kirche_. He's not, was never radical, just never could stand being told what he wanted. What he ought.

Wicki watches across the table, stiff-backed, ice-fingered, his eyes warm, soft with what could be sorrow, could be... They drink, exchange the barest smiles and Hugo thinks, _but, this._


End file.
